lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Lukeia
'''Lukeia '''is the canon pairing between Leia and Luke. Songs *"Broken by You (Luke & Leia)" *"Falling for You" *"See Through Me" *"Worth the Wait" *"We are beautiful History Leia has always had a crush on Luke through out season one. In season 2 both Leia and Luke admitted to each other they liked each other and at the last episode of season 2 they kissed. They are now an official couple. Moments Season 1 "Lost and Found" Leia says that Luke (and his band ) are so good. Leia wants to write and perform a song for Luke. Leia refers to Luke as her crush. Leia thinks that the romantic song that Luke is singing, which is actually by John to Michelle, is for her. "See Through Me" Leia writes and performs a song "See Through Me" dedicated to Luke. "All About the Music" Leia is envied by Maggie and Luke's mutual friendship. "Potent Love" Leia refuses to interact with Maggie merely because she thought that Maggie had feelings for Luke (which is later proven to be correct"Freebird." Wikia. Retrieved on March 8, 2016.) "Heart Shape" Leia buys concert tickets for herself and Luke. Luke confesses that Leia is a really good friend. Leia "asks Luke out on a date". Leia is extremely excited about the "date". Because Luke has to help Mr.T he gives his ticket to Maggie without telling Leia. When Leia meet Maggie at the concert she realizes that Luke is not gonna come with she is very disappointed by. While her and Maggie is dancing together on stage Maggie tells her that she has a crush on Luke whitch she responds by "I like Luke!". "Free Bird" To save both the band and their friendship Maggie and Leia agree that they should have a Luke Truce. It means that they both have to stay away from Luke. Luke later ask Leia for help because John has to practice asking out Michelle so Leia has to pretend to be her. Even though Leia is just helping Luke out as a friend she keeps flirting with him instead of John and he just thinks its awkward. "Sunrise" When Maggie betrays the band by playing a gig without the girl band Leia is really mad and jealous that she is singing without them especially with Luke. "Calin'Calin part 1" While Luke is playing for fun on his guitar Leia looks at him with heart eyes without him knowing. She is really happy for Luke and the band that they got a gig and she hopes that they can go on the tour together some day. Because Maggie is mad at Leia for kicking her out of the band she chanlange the old Luke truce by going and talking, hugging and taking a selfie together even though he has a strict no selfies policy. With he reminds Leia of all of the time. Leia tells Luke she is really proud of her but he responds her with "Thanks dude". She is very offended by that but doesn't show it and is very annoyed that she has to take a picture of Luke and Maggie together. "Calin'Calin part 2" Maggie and Leia makes a deal that Maggie can come back to the band if she promise to stay away from Luke. But it doesn't apply to her so she can do whatever she wants. Season 2 "Sweet Tarts" Leia is really happy that she can finally make her move on Luke. Leia wants to fix Luke's van. Leia asks her uncle Jerry to fix Luke's van but tells him that it is hers so he can do it for free. "Rhythm in My Heartbeat" Leia watches Luke and Maggie talk. Luke asks Leia if she knows anything about the van being 'stolen'. Leia says she fixed the van Then they hug.They hug again, after being requested by Leia. Luke hugs Leia from behind while calling her his 'favorite person in the world'. Leia asks to get lunch first hoping to hide the fact the van is pink. Luke is horrified to see the van pink.He ask Leia why the van is pink and blames it On Rache. about the van. Leia tells Luke that she got the van pink. Luke says Leia looks so sad and beautiful, but he's supposed to be mad at her, and he's confused. Leis confesses she likes Luke.Luke avoids what Leia just said, by telling her she needs to go apologise to Rachel. "Take Control" Luke accidentally admits to Annabelle's blog that she has feelings for Leia. Luke is sitting in Java Junction with John and Theo wearing sunglasses and a hoodie. saying that he's hiding from: Leia, his feelings for Leia. and just everything. Leia walks into Java Junction and sits next to Luke. In Talking Heads, Leia says that she always suspected Luke had feelings for her, and now she's got video proof of it. Leia tells Luke that she feels like a storm had just passed and for once in her life, she doesn't feel crazy. Luke says to Leia that he went into the interview wanting to be controversial and a bit more dramatic, and says that because she's Leia, she would get it. Luke thanks her for 'being in on the joke'. Luke touches Leia's hand. Leia leaves Luke nearing tears. Luke says in Talking Heads "I think I might have just ruined everything. I just wanted to slow it down, but I may have stopped it forever" "Last Shout" The girl band and the boy band has to exchange one their band member for "Rock Against the Clock". Leia tricks the girls to choose her to leave so she can be in a band with Luke. The boyband decides that James has to leave the band but when Luke sees Leia he decides to leave the band. Luke can't deal with all that has happened between him and Leia. Leia is disappointed that she and Luke are not going to be in a band together. Leia ask the girls to form a band without Maggie and Luke. Leia tells the girls that she is choosing Luke over the band. Leia disrupts Maggie and Luke's conversation and makes Maggie leave by giving her a fake audition paper from Parker. Luke tells Leia that he is going to sing a song he wrote called "Worth the Wait". Luke feels bad that he lied to Leia about not having feelings for her. Luke tells Leia about the song and she realises it's about her and that Luke has feelings for her. Luke and Maggie sing Luke's song that he wrote for Leia, "Worth the Wait". Luke says that music has always been his first love and now he thinks it might be something else. Luke looks a lot at Leia while singing. Leia is both happy that Luke has feelings for her but is jealous that he is singing with Maggie. While Leia and the boyband are singing, Luke says, "Leia is an amazing performer and I love watching her sing". Luke and Leia congratulate each other on their performances. The girls kick Leia out of the band because she chose Luke over the band. "Let It Go" Ever since the van was painted pink, Luke has been getting a lot of girl attention. In spite of this, Leia and Jude start to Fake date to make Luke jealous.When Luke sees them in Java Junction he is extremely jealous, and Maggie tells him that Leia is trying to make him jealous. Maggie offers to fake date with Luke to make Leia jealous.Leia, Jude, Maggie, and Luke end up going on a double date. Maggie and Leia get in an argument about Leia getting kicked out and Luke leaves. Luke finds Leia mopey in Java Junction and sits down across from her while holding her hands. Leia is upset with him and he says that she played him first. Leia still feels bad about the day where she told him she liked him, but he didn't reply. Luke says he was just confused. They agree that they both have feelings for each other, but don't act on them. “Falling For You” Luke cannot stop thinking about Leia and asks Theo for help. Theo suggests they clean the van, Pink Midnight, because it's busy work. While cleaning Theo puts up his hands with yellow gloves and Luke gets mad because Leia wore gloves like that when they cleaned the van and now he thinks of her more than ever. Eventually Luke says he can't even remember her name, but then Leia shows up to give them drinks. Luke leaps into the back of van and Theo tells Leia he's writing a song, and Leia leaves the drinks and exits. Luke says he can't believe he didn't think of writing the song before and he writes a song about Leia and reminisces about all they've been through. He performs the song in private in the Rose room and it is called "Falling for you". “You Could Have It All” Rachel and Leia rebuild their friendship and while rehearsing for music week, Luke asks Leia out. To Rachel's surprise, Leia declines because she is spending time with her best friend. While Rachel and Leia perform “Amazing” Luke is smiling a lot at Leia. "The Sound Of Change" For music week, the band performs and afterwards, Luke asks Leia to meet him in the recording studio. Maggie is devastated when she finds out that Luke likes Leia and cries. Leia enters the recording studio and Luke says he will sing her a song and she can join in if she wants. They sing a beautiful duet, and Leia asks him what's next. Luke kisses Leia and they become a couple. Rivals *Juke *Laggie *Leiabelle *Leichel Gallery References